


So close yet so far

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Roger is so sweet, Brian has a crush on Roger, Brian just wants Roger, But Brian is also dating another omega, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Help our boi, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Omega!Freddie, Omega!Roger, and cuddly, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: When the heater of the tour buss stops working, Roger sleepily tries to find another way to try and warm himself





	So close yet so far

**Author's Note:**

> So we really just wanted to do something fluffy before working on their Confession! So here is a sleepy, cold Roger cuddling to Brian and making Brian think over all his life choices XD  
> We both hope you enjoy this little part~~!!<3  
> Enjoy<3

It was absolutely miserable. Their first ever tour of America and the heater of the bus decided to give out. This wouldn’t have been much of a probably if they weren’t in the very north. By the map, Freddie guessed they were in North Dakota. The snow was blowing so badly outside they could barely see anything around them but white. Though, the driver inched along the road carefully, trying to find a repair shop or motel to stop at to wait out the storm  _ safely _ .

 

The older omega was arguing with his alpha on exactly  _ where  _ they were in the blasted state, both agitated from the long night of performing they had done previously and by the cold. Brian just watched the two from the back of the bus where him and Roger sat. He shook his head at the couple before glancing over to his left. His heart melted at the sight of the younger omega balled up by the window. He had about four different blankets wrapped around him, yet he was still shivering. But even with as cold as Roger was, he was so tired that he was able to fall asleep earlier. Brian decided to sit beside the young omega to make sure he didn’t freeze to death… and to stay away from the arguing couple in the front. 

 

They hit a rough patch in the road, causing the bus to bump a little. Brian instantly put his hand on the cold man beside him to make sure he wouldn’t get jarred around too much. What happened after that shocked the alpha, making him sit completely still. Unsure how to process what was happening.

 

Roger muttered something sleepily, peeking his lovely eyes open just slightly. He shifted his positioned and soon leaned himself against the warm alpha as he slipped back to sleep. A small  _ moan _ leaving his throat as cuddled even closer to the radiating heat Brian’s body naturally gave off. His sweet scent slowly engulfing the older man’s senses.

 

The alpha took 5 deep breaths through is mouth, something he had started doing since meeting Roger. If he took air in through his nose he would smell the omegas sweet sugary scent that drove him wild. Clenching his hands he repeats the same words to himself he had been for nearly a year now. 

 

‘ _ You are with a different omega, you love her. You have shared 3 hearts with her, and you're going to bond in her next heat. Roger doesn't like you, yes he flirts but it means nothing. Yes Roger smells nice, but so does Annabelle. Think of her flower scent -gosh Roger smells like  _ heaven  _ \- No! No, you're with someone else.”  _ Brian looked down at the snuggled omega, his blond hair just poking out of the top of the mounds of blankets. “ _ Hes asleep, he doesn't realize he’s snuggling with you. You're warm, he's cold. This is just … helping a mate out.”  _

 

John stopped short as he was about to snap at his boyfriend. His eyes shot to the back of the bus, Brian's eyes were closed a pained look across his features. 

 

“John, dont ignore me~” Freddie's gaze followed the alphas. “Why won’t Brian just leave Annabelle already?” 

 

The bassist shook his head and sighed softly before making his way to the back of the bus. Standing in front of his friend with his arms crossed. He cleared his throat to gain the other alphas attention. The look of panic shot through Brian’s hazel eyes as he looked up into John’s green eyes. The younger man shook his head again as his eyes flickered to Roger and back to Brian.

 

“When are you going to stop torturing yourself, Brian? You know you want him. You’re hurting yourself by staying with an omega you don’t even love anymore. Well. An omega you  _ never _ loved.” John asks softly.

 

“I loved her.” Brian hissed, shame filling him. John arched an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. 

 

“You’re an awful liar…” He sighs. “Whatever… It’s your life. But one day you’re going to wake up and realize that Roger has been taken by another. Someone who could never treat him right.” With that said, John turned away and walked back to his omega. Not wanting to argue anymore, he pulled Freddie into his arms and sat with him. Gently kissing at his neck until letting their lips meet in a loving kiss.

 

Brian felt his heart clinch at the thought of someone hurting  _ his  _ omega. ‘ _ HE’S NOT YOURS!’  _ He yelled at himself. With a regretful sigh he pushed Roger softly back against the window before moving to another side of the bus. 

 

What was he going to do...?


End file.
